


Wedding Plans

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Kate argue over their upcoming nuptials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Plans

William stared in disbelief at the piece of paper he was holding in his hand, which Jamie had handed him a couple of hours ago. On it were printed hundreds of names of people his agents thought should attend the wedding. He didn’t know a single one of them. He wanted to break the news to Kate, but didn’t know how. She had a small break down two days earlier, because of their wedding. It was getting so big and so formal. Not a toe could be put out of line and this was freaking her out. She knew very well what she was getting in to and William gave all the support he could give, but that couldn’t have prevented it. She needed some time to come to terms with the concept of their wedding and to get used to the whole extravaganza. And now he had to tell her all those people would be present at their ‘I do’s’. He took a deep breath and walked towards the living room, where Kate was watching the news.

‘’Can I talk to you for a minute?’’

Kate muted the telly. ‘’What’s up?’’

William handed her the list.

‘’What is this?’’

‘’People we are kind of obligated to invite to the wedding.’’

Kate scanned the names. ‘’I don’t know any of them.’’ She looked at William. ‘’There are hundreds of them!’’

He put a hand through his hair. ‘’I know.’’

‘’We can’t do this. I don’t want them all to be present.’’

William saw the panic in her eyes.

‘’Shh, Kate, it’s okay. They will be placed somewhere in the Abbey where we can’t see them. We can only see our closest family and friends.’’

‘’But we’ll know they are in the church! Can’t we really do something about it? Like, not inviting them, for instance?’’

‘’That would give the wrong political statement,’’ William answered.

‘’Political? Politcal? I thought the Monarchy wasn’t suppose to have a public opinion about politics!’’ Kate stood up from the couch, throwing a look filled with hate at the paper, like it was all his fault.

‘’It is a very delicate matter.’’

‘’Oh, Will, come on!’’ spat Kate. ‘’I know you don’t want to have those men and women there as well! Please do something about it, please?’’ She looked at him pleadingly.

William sighed and nodded. ‘’I will go and see Grandma. Maybe she had some advice for cutting back some names.’’ He dreaded this conversation already.

‘’Thank you.’’ Kate turned her attention back to the television.

The next day, William could breathe more freely. He was told to throw the list away and start making his own, with his and Kate’s family, friends and other people they would like to attend their wedding. When he broke this news to Kate, she was absolutely delighted.

Putting her arms around his neck, she kissed him.

‘’We still have to invite some of them, though,’’ William warned her.

‘’I know. But the thing is, now the starting point is our family and friends and that gives me a way better feeling than all those diplomats and politicians.’’ Kate smiled against his lips. ‘’Do you want to start making that new list or do you wanna go upstairs?’’

William kissed her back. ‘’The latter, of course.’’


End file.
